Turles
Summary Turles, also known as Tullece, is the main antagonist of the Dragon Ball Z film, The Tree of Might. He is a Saiyan warrior who bears a striking resemblance to Goku, but is his polar opposite and his alternate version of what if Goku didn't had a nasty bump on his head and kept his Saiyan characteristics forever. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A | High 5-A, possibly higher | At least 4-A | Likely High 4-C Name: Turles Origin: Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Flight, Oozaru transformation, Ki Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Ki blast and energy wave, Can become even stronger (By eating the Tree of Might's fruit), Resurrection (With the Tree of Might's fruit, brought back Rasin and Lakasei from fossils) | Regeneration (Mid-High, can regenerate from gas) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Vastly Superior to King Vegeta, Could've killed Oozaru Gohan who had a PL of 100 000 ) | Dwarf Star level+ (Vastly superior to Kaioken 10x Goku who could outmatch him beforehand without power ups, Possibly higher as he ate another fruit) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Ultimately overpowered SSJ Gohan who was comparable to RSSJ Broly) | Possibly Large Star level when both with fruit of the tree of might and Dark magic amp (Can endure battles with The Future Warrior) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Slightly slower than Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Casually blitzed Goku and reacted to Goku's blitz ) | Massively FTL+ | likely MFTL+ (Could keep up with Namic saga Future Warrior ) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Dwarf Star level (Stopped Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon with a simple gesture) | Dwarf Star level+ (Goku was incapable of hurting him) | At least Multi-Solar System level, regeneration makes him difficult to kill | Likely Large Star level Stamina: Very high, increases his stamina by eating a piece of fruit from The Tree of Might. Limitless as a Ghost Warrior. Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His Scouter, the Fruit of the Tree of Might Intelligence: Mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills, an intergalctic conqueror with massive battle experience Weaknesses: None notable | Regeneration gets negated if the Destron Gas Machine is destroyed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight' – Like most characters in the series, Turles can manipulate his ki to push him off the ground and take flight. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Finger Beam' – An energy blast he fires it from his index and middle fingertips. Turles uses this to attack Icarus in order to make Gohan angry and draw out his Great Ape form. *'The Fruit of the Tree of Might' – Turles eats a piece of Fruit from the Tree of Might, drastically raising his power level. Used twice during The Tree of Might. **'Resurrection' – Using essence from the Tree of Might's fruit, Turles can bring someone back to life, even if they have been long dead. He used it to bring the two Beenz brothers Rasin and Lakasei back to life from their fossils. *'Kill Driver' – Turles creates a fiery ring of ki and launches it at his opponents, releasing a massive explosion that is strong enough to kill a Great Ape. *'Sudden Storm' – Turles releases a rapid barrage of purple energy spheres at his opponent, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Named in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 **'I'll Dig Your Grave!' – Turles punches the opponent, followed by a knee strike to the air. Then, he knocks the opponent to the ground, followed by a Sudden Storm. Turles used this attack against Goku towards the end of the film. **'Sudden Storm-like Energy Wave' - Turles fires a unnamed single Energy Wave performed in the same manner as Sudden Storm, which he combines with Lord Slug's Darkness Blaster in an attempt to finish off both Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior. However their combined attack is overpowered by the combined Burning Attack and Energy Wave used by Xeno Trunks and the Warrior. Used by Turles in his unfinished Supervillain state in a cutscene in Xenoverse 2. *'Meteor Break' – Turles charges at the foe and knees them into the air, then flies up to them in midair, knees them in the stomach and smashes them down to the ground, then right before the foe hits the ground, Turles charges down at them, knees them in the stomach again. Then to finish them off, he blasts the helpless enemy with the same column of energy that he used against Piccolo in the film. It is his Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Rock Crusher' – A knee strike technique used as part of the Meteor Break. Turles's signature attack in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Calamity Blaster' – A large and powerful beam of energy. Turles used this twice to counter Goku's Spirit Bombs. Named in Raging Blast 2. *'Power Ball' – By combining his ki with the planet's atmosphere, Turles can create a ball of condensed Blutz rays, which simulates the effects of a full moon, allowing him to transform into a Great Ape. In the FUNimation dub, he calls this technique a Moon Blast. *'Regeneration' – Ghost Turles can regenerate using Destron Gas, and also in his playable appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Chou Makouhou' – One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Chou Makouhou Barrage' – One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Chou Makousen' – Great Ape Turles' Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Turles' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Dragonthrow' – Turles uses this throw in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – One of Turles' Ultimate Attacks in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2. *'Bloody Sauce' - Turles acquires the use of this technique through his Supervillain state in Xenoverse 2. Key: Base | W/ the Fruit of the Tree of Might | Ghost Warrior | Dragonball Xenoverse﻿ Gallery tu a7.png tu a.png tu a2.png tu a3.png tu a4.png tu.png tu2.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Chi Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non Canon Category:Game Bosses Category:Mercenaries Category:Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Ghosts Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Magic Users Category:Saiyans Category:Athletes Category:Shonen Jump Category:Deceased Characters